


'Uniform' My Ass

by Abitscrewy



Series: X-Men Drabbles [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, gambit headcanon, x-men uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy
Summary: Remy wishes Scott had a sense of humor, and wonders who let him be in charge of designing the uniforms.





	'Uniform' My Ass

Remy LeBeau is nearly twenty. He’s helped save Ororo Munroe and been accepted into the X-Men. Not really a team known world-round, they try to keep on the down-low. It’s better than living on the streets running from his demons though, so he’ll take it. Plus he’s wanted in like twenty states and they made it painfully clear to him that this is his only option right now.

He hasn’t been allowed on any missions really, the professor wanted to check out his powers, make sure he had control. If they’d found him back before his biggest mistake, he wouldn’t have had any. As it is, he’s got expert control and street smarts to boot. Soon enough they take him on an orientation tour of the facility, the below-ground shit.

Scott is yammering on, Hank interrupting on occasion to ramble about something scientific. Remy is half paying attention. Mostly he’s enamored and trying not to stare too hard at one Anna Marie; codename Rogue. She’s gorgeous, not much older than he is, a spitfire, southern, and could definitely kick his ass. He’s trying to play it nonchalant and smooth, which usually works with most folks. It doesn’t work on her nearly as well, and that only makes him try harder.

They find the bunker with the aircraft and Remy’s at least a little impressed. He looks up at the so-called Blackbird and whistles, hands on his hips.

“And here’s the lockers, this is where your uniform will be once it’s made. You already went through the fitting,” Scott spoke, breaking Remy out of his staring.

“Uh- yeah. Dat was a bit awkward, by de way… But yep, sure did,” the young Gambit responded.

“Good,” Scott responds, opening up one of the lockers to reveal the uniforms.

Remy’s eyes are assaulted by yellow and blue leather, clunky utility belts, and nothing else. He clamps his mouth shut, eyes wide as he attempts not to laugh. Then Scott pulls up the design for Remy’s outfit.

Now he’ll be honest, his old Guild outfit was kind of flashy, considering his line of work. But it worked just fine. A black catsuit with a dark purple chest plate, his own utility belt for lockpicks and other supplies, and his dark brown duster coat. Sometimes he’d go without the coat if he knew it could get caught on something, or get in the way. Lasers, wires, the works. Add to that his boots custom-fitted and made to be as silent as possible, and you’ve got him all lined up for a job.  
But this.  
This was something else.

They took his original design and pumped up the purple like all hell, put some weird neckpiece over it, and added even more of that garish bright purple to his boots. He can’t contain himself.

“PFFFFHAHAHAHA HOLY HELL CYKE,” He burst out, holding his stomach, “Here I thought you had no sense a’ humor!”

He’s met with silence, the entire team staring at him. Well, Rogue’s smirking a little and that’s something. Scott looks annoyed. Remy stops, eyes widening again in confusion.

“Oh. Holy shit y’all are serious.”  
“… Y’all better let me keep my coat.”


End file.
